El perro
by Grytherin18
Summary: Es una tarde tranquila en casa de los Potter, cuando el mayor de los Potter les pide a sus padres una mascota poco inusual en el mundo de los magos. One-shot.


Era una tarde apacible de un lunes de noviembre en la casa de los Potter. Ginny Potter, la madre, se hallaba en el sofá leyendo un libro muggle, que su cuñada, Hermione Weasley, le había prestado. A su lado, su marido, Harry Potter, leía unos informes sobre la Academia de Aurores. La hija menor del matrimonio, Lily, dibujaba tumbada en la alfombra, delante de la chimenea; y el mediano, Albus, se hallaba en la mesa de la sala, haciendo sus deberes de la escuela muggle, con sus gafas en la punta de la nariz. El único que faltaba era el mayor de los hermanos, James, que estaba en el parque que había cerca de la casa, jugando.

Se notaba que el terremoto de los Potter-Weasley no estaba en la casa. Pero esa paz duro poco.

Con un revuelo de portazos y pasos apresurados, James entró en la sala. Saludó a Albus con una colleja y un "cuatro ojos", lo que hizo que Albus le mirara con las cejas levantadas, ya que James también llevaba gafas. Pero que mientras Albus sólo las llevaba para cuando tenía que leer, su hermano las llevaba las veinticuatro horas del día, durante los tres-cientos sesenta-y-cinco días del año. A Lily la saludó abrazándola y levantadola del suelo, ganándose una patada de su hermana en la pierna.

-Qué violenta, Pecas -murmuró James. Luego se giró hacía sus padres, con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro, lo que provocó que sus padres le miraran con desconfianza.

-¿Qué has roto ésta vez, James? -preguntó Ginny, cerrando el libro con un suspiro.

-Nada -respondió James-. Es que estaba en el parque,... y bueno... -James cogió aire antes de hablar-. ¡QUIERO UN PERRO!

Harry y Ginny se echaron para atrás por la potencia de pulmones de su hijo, y Albus y Lily se taparon las orejas.

-¿Un perro? -James asintió, mirando a su madre, con sus ojos marrones brillando-. No.

-Pero mamá...

-He dicho que no, James -dijo Ginny firmemente. James entrecerró los ojos y se fue a su habitación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, James Sirius aún seguía enfadado con su madre cuando bajó a desayunar, pero para su sorpresa, Ginny parecía haber cambiado de opinión por la noche.

-James -dijo la pelirroja mayor-, lo he estado pensando, y he decidido que puedes tener el perro. Siempre que tú te encargues de su cuidado.

-¡Gracias, mamá! -gritó el pequeño, abrazando a su madre. Albus y Lily también la abrazaron, ya que ellos también querían un perro.

Por la tarde, Harry, Ginny y Lily (quien le quedaba un año para ir a la escuela muggle) pasaron a buscar a James y a Albus con el coche a la escuela para ir a la perrera municipal.

A los veinte minutos llegaron, y la encargada dejó pasar a los críos hacía donde estaban los animales, mientras les servía a Harry y a Ginny una taza de café.

-¿Qué os parece éste? -preguntó Lily, señalando a un perro marrón.

-No -dijo James.

-¿Y éste? -preguntó, esta vez, Albus.

-No.

Llevaban más de media hora buscando a un perro, pero era una tarea difícil, ya que al parecer a James no le gustaba ni uno de los perros que había ahí. No fue hasta el final de la perrera donde encontró al que quería.

-Mamá, papá.

Los tres niños fueron corriendo hasta sus padres, James llevando a un cachorro en brazos.

-Queremos esté -dijeron los tres, mostrando al cachorro que era negro y sus ojos eran grises. Ginny se quedó sin aliento, y Harry se puso pálido. Cuando el perro creciera, sin ninguna duda se convertiría en una copia de la forma animaga del difunto padrino de Harry, Sirius Black.

* * *

James, Albus y Lily estaban sentados en el suelo, haciendo la tarea más dura a la que jamás se habían enfrentado en sus cortos años de vida.

-Podemos llamarle _Señor bigotes_ -dijo Lily.

-Es un perro, Lily. No un gato -dijo Albus.

-¡Lo tengo! -exclamó James-. _La fabulosa mascota del gran James Sirius Potter Weasley y de los idiotas de sus hermanos. _

Lily le dio una patada en la pierna.

-Es muy largo -sé quejó la pequeña.

-Aparte de que nos insulta -apuntó Albus. Lily le dio otra patada a James.

-¡Au! Últimamente estas muy violenta, Pecas -dijo James. Albus no hizo caso a la discusión de sus hermanos.

-Podemos llamarlo _Spike _-dijo el niño.

"Por fin un nombre normal para un perro" pensó Harry. Pero James y Lily no estaban de acuerdo.

Así que el tiempo fue pasando, y el perro aún no tenía nombre, y los niños ponían nombres cada vez más raros. Pero quien se llevó el premio gordo fue James, al querer llamarlo _El mejor perro del mundo del mejor amo del mundo, también conocido como James Sirius Potter_.

-Tengo el nombre perfecto -soltó Harry. Ginny, James, Albus y Lily le miraron con incredulidad-. _Orión._

Ginny soltó una carcajada y le susurró a su marido.

-No creo que a Sirius le haga mucha gracia.

* * *

_Un mes más tarde _

Era una tarde apacible de un lunes de diciembre en la casa de los Potter. James, Albus y Lily, a pesar del frío y la nieve, se hallaban en el parque con _Orión, _y en compañía de sus primos y de Teddy y Victoire, que habían vuelto de Hogwarts el día anterior.

Harry se hallaba en su despacho, leyendo unos informes de unos ataques, cuando decidió ir a la cocina a por una taza de té. Al entrar en ella, se sorprendió al ver a su mujer con un bote de crema de chocolate en una mano y una cuchara en otra.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Harry, divertido. Ginny se sonrojo, y el azabache se sentó a su lado-. No comías así desde que...

Harry enmudeció de golpe y dirigió una mirada al bote de crema de chocolate y luego al estómago de su mujer. Luego la miró fijamente, y está asintió con una sonrisa. El salvador del mundo mágico se desmayó y Ginny sólo pudo rodar sus ojos y murmuró:

-Esto es culpa de tus métodos de convencerme.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**os aviso que ****_Conociendo el futuro_**** subiré un capítulo cada viernes, y de ****_La vida de Hugo Weasley_****, cada domingo. Ya he puesto está información en mi perfil.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, está historia la tenía en mente durante días, y hoy me decidí a subirla. Nos vemos (o leemos) el viernes.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


End file.
